A different story
by gamerright11
Summary: A different twist to fma (maybe brotherhood).This time in fma edward is a girl and her name is edleena. Join her as she goes on an adventure to rescue her brother and save amestries. Pairings later on and oc's.
1. prologue part 1

**hi this is my first story hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was a cloudy afternoon and the Elric siblings were walking home with their friend Winry.

''Hey Al mom wanted us to pick up a package from Winry's house can you go and get it by yourself?'' asked a certain blond headed girl.

''Yea I guess so meet you at home ed'' replied Alphonse.

''Wait a minute ed why do you all ways get Al to do your work for you?'' asked Winry.

''Because I have something to do'' replied ed matter of factually.

''Hm all right see you later'' said Winry.''come on Al''.

Right then some where in the Elric house resident after Al and Winry separated from ed a scream could be heard.

''AHHHHHHH''yelled a brown haired woman.

A smirk appeared on a man's face as he said ''Now tell me where is your daughters at.'' Then he pulled out two pieces of metal and drew a transmutation circle and made chains then tied her up and began to draw a bigger transmutation circle than the last one." And if you don't i'll burn down your house."

* * *

~_meanwhile~_

''MOM!'' yelled ed."IM HOME."

When she didn't here a response she went to the living room to see whats going on when BAM! their was a loud crash and everything went black and the last thing she saw was a woman laying down in a puddle of red liquid and a large transmutation circle.

* * *

Al's POV

While I was leaving the rockbell's resident with the special package in hand their was a big BOOM! We all ran outside and saw in the distance that my house was on fire. We all immediately ran to my house, but what we didn't know was that the wheel of fate was turning right then.

* * *

Ed's POV

'_uggg my head hurts'_ I manage to get into a sitting position then I took a look at my surroundings. Everything was on fire then all of a sudden I felt my heart drop as I saw a woman laying down and immediately recognize it as my mother.

"MOM! MOM!_ MOM_!" I yelled, but she just sat their motionless then out of the mist of flames a man with dark brown hair, a red shirt and blue jeans appeared.

"Well well well look who we have here it's Edleena Elric"said the man with a sick smile on his face.

"Who are you and what did you do to my mom?'' I asked.

"Who am I you ask?''said the man "I am from a secret organization in drachma that moved here recently as for your mother she should burn to death soon."

I slowly turn around and suddenly feel my stomach clench and my eyes widen. My mother was laying their shriveled and burnt all that was left was some piece of clothing and her remains.

''M-om" I said terrified._'no she can't be dead she can't be'_

_"_It's her fault for not telling me where you were" replied the man.

"W-what do you mean" I asked.

"You'll find out soon but now it seems that the military is here" said the man.

I looked out the window and I saw a faint light. I turned back around to look at him to find out he's gone and at that moment the house collapsed in flames.

* * *

Normal POV

The whole house was engulfed in flames. When Al and Winry arrived at the burning house a fire truck, ambulance, and a military vehicle had already arrive on the scene. They got their to see a girls body get carried out and as soon as they saw the girl they ran to the ambulance.

"Hey doctor is my sister all right?'' asked Alphonse.

"Yeah is she gonna be ok?" asked Winry as she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

" Yes she's alright it's amazing that she survived she must be special." replied the doctor.

The two of them looked at her and realized that she was right she made it out of the fire alive.

''Thank goodness but how did she survive'' said Winry.

At that moment a military official walked over.

"Hello I am lieutenant colonel Maes Hughes and the answer to that question is that their was a transmutation circle inside their protecting her" said hughes."I suggest you lay low or who ever put it their willl find you."

"But why" asked al looking concerned.

"Mayby because he wants her for someting or they want to use her"replied hughes as he started walking away.

"WAIT what do you mean" asked winry.

"It means shes in trouble"replied hughes as he looked at ed.

"HUH" said al and winry together.

"It's classified information"said huges as he walked away.

* * *

~_6 months later~ Al POV_

''HEY ED!" I yelled "It's over here." Ever since our mothers death we tried to find something left in the rubble of the house that the military didn't take. Apparently the person who burned down the house was someone who was killing low leveled alchemist, so the military got involved.

"Great job Al" replied my sister."Then lets go.''

We decided first we would learn more about alchemy and try to find our mothers killer so we got a teacher to teach us. As we walked down into our basement I wonder what's going through her head. She's been really distant lately after what happened she's been blaming herself for our mothers death, so I didn't tell her what L.T said. Once we reached the bottom floor I hear the door slam shut and several people appeared including the man my sister described as the one who killed our mother.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it this far into the story if you have any questions please review**


	2. prologue part 2

**Next chapter is finally up enjoy also I own magime and yorshiro but not fma or brotherhood.**

* * *

NORM PO

Everybody in the room froze.

''Well well if it isn't edleena elric and her little brother alphones elric" said the man.

"_ITS YOU_" screeched ed" your the one who killed our mother and burned down our house!"

"My my you have a great memory" replied the man.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing here" said alphonse.

"HAHAHAHA" cackled the man " you will find out soon enough.''

"HEY STOP LAUGHING SINCE YOUR DIDN'T ANSWER THE FIRST ONE ANSWER THE SECOND QUESTION" yelled ed.

"Oh what am I doing here you say" said the man. All of a sudden some of the metal on the floor turned into knives and flew up into the air._**{1}**_

"Wha-" said ed.

"Hey children did the military ever tell you I used to be a state alchemist and that I was called the metal shifter alchemist."said the man.

"Calm down we still need the girl"said one of the people standing on the wall.

"Yes magime is right be careful" said another person on the wall.

"Right right magime yoshiro grab the boy mai you get the girl."

"Yes sir'' replied all three.

Magime and Yoshiro went at alphonse.

"No"said edleena as she drew a transmutation made a hand and tried to grab the two, but something cut the hand and it broke.

"What" said ed. A shadow passed over her.

"Night night" said the man. He had a metal bat in his hand and swung at her.

It hit her hard in the head. Not hard enough to kill her or break her skull.

"Al-phonse" said ed as she fell into a coma.

* * *

Al POV

As I stand their I see my sister get hit hard in the head with a bat.

"Al-phonse" said ed.

"Ed" I screemed.

"Your next"said yorshiro.

Then all I see next is blackness.

* * *

**{1}That's his power and he saw the gate everything will be explained later**

**Please give me a name for that man and read and review.**


	3. prologue part 3

**I'm**** Back!**

**sorry it took so long. OK in this chapter im going on like a story so their will be flash backs.**

**Also, this is winry's point of view.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own fullmetal alchemist if I did their would be another series of fullmetal alchemist but it would be different in so many ways. Not that I don't like both series I just would like another.**

**one last thing this is a month after ed and al disappear.**

* * *

It's been a month after ed and al disappearance. The military arrived to investigate but they couldn't find any clues as to where they went.

_knock knock_

Someones at the door i wonder who it is. I open the door to find l.t colonel Hughes and another military officer with him. The man had dark black hair and eyes.

''Hello miss rockbell long time no see''said Hughes.

''Hello mister hughes and-"I started.

"Colonel Roy mustang nice to meet you" said Roy.

"Nice to meet you colonel" I said''you can come in, but my grandmother isn't here.''

" It's alright we actually came here to see you" said Hughes as he sat down in a chair along with Roy.

"Me?" I replied confused.

"Yes it's about the case with your friends" said Roy.

"Really, do you know where they are" I said.

Hughes and Roy shared a look.

"We're not completely sure but" said Hughes as he trailed of.

"We think they left they country" said Roy finishing up for him.

"What" I said but as soon as Roy said that they got up and walked over to the door.

"WAIT!" I said as I walked over to the door "what do you mean left the country?''

"It means that your friends are gone." said Roy as they walked away.

"Oh ed, al where are you" I whispered.

_flashback_

_"Hey winy were going out for a while we will be right back ok" said Alphonse._

_"Alright be careful and ed" I said as ed walked into the room._

_"Yeah" said ed a little distracted,_

_'She seemed to be in thought before I called her name' I thought.'I hope she still isn't blaming herself for her mothers death.'_

_"Don't do anything reckless" I scolded._

_"Yeah yeah I got it" said ed._

_''And remember it's not your fault" I said._

_"Whatever" said ed as she walked over to the door._

_Ed's been all moody since their house burned down._

_"Alright we're leaving" said al as him and ed went outside._

_"Bye!" I yelled._

_"Bye!" yelled al._

_Ed just turned her head and waved as they headed down the looked at me with a strange face. It was a mix of guilt and something else. I knew when we asked her what happened she didn't answer she said was-_

_" He said he was from drachma" and she said no more._

_ End Flashback_

'That was the last time I saw them' though winry as she started to cry.'and I think ed knew it too'

* * *

**Review please you will get a cookie.**

**lucky: yeah review**

**Me: yep**

**lucky: by the way she was kidding about the cookie**

**me: shuudap**

**lucky: It's shut up for your info and no**

**me: *magical wrench appears* oh yeah**

**lucky: *gulps* read and review *whispers* please**

**me: ja nay~~**


	4. Episode 1 The story begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist but I own James and his families.**

* * *

HUGHES POV

It was a quiet day in central, but then again it wasn't.

"l.t colonel" said a man with dark blue hair.

"lieutenant James" I said."What is it."

"I heard that you and several military officers went somewhere a year or two ago" said James as he caught up to me.

"Went somewhere" I said surprised. I didn't know anybody knew about that mission except the fuhrer and the people I took with me.

"Yes" said James as we walked down the hallway." I heard you went to resembool looking for someone."

"Yeah, the mission I went on involved looking for this criminal that broke into the library" I said.

"Why" James asked looking confused.

"I'm not exactly sure" I said turning to look at him." I heard it was something about a stone."

"A stone" James asked confused." He stole notes on a stone.''

"The stone was said to be able to amplify alchemic powers" I replied."So we suspected he was an alchemist, and our guess was right."

"How do you know" James asked.

"I'll tell you" I replied."let's head to the break room."

So me and James headed to the break room. When we got there we sat down across from each other.

"Alright"I said."I know because he ran to resemble a week later. He-"

"He did what sir" said James as he stared at me in worry.

"He... Let's just say he caused some kids some trouble" I said grimacing at the memory.

"Trouble?" James asked, curious.

"Yes, trouble that guy did something horrible to the two kids and what he did six months after that wasn't any better"I replied.

"What did he do" James asked.

"We think he kidnapped the two children" I said." and took them out of the country."

"So their was two" said James as he looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

"Well, recently I met a child" James started."She told me that she lost her memory and that the military might know."

"What does the story I just told you have any ting to do with this girl" I asked still confused.

"She told me that she can remember something about a criminal and a library" James replied."so I asked around and they told me what I told you before."

"You think she's one of the kids" I asked surprised.

"Yes sir" James replied.

"Describe her" I said.

'This might actually be her' I thought.

"Well, she has gold-brown eyes, golden hair and has a considerable attitude." James said.

I stared wide eyed at him."Where is she" I asked.

"Um, I think she's staying with a woman I met earlier" James said looking confused.

"Do you know where" I asked.

''Yes sir" James replied as a Knock was heard.

"L.t colonel Hughes" someone said."You have work to do."

"Go get her and bring her hear" I said as I stood up and walked to the door.

''Yes sir'' James said as he ran out the door and down the hall.

I told the solder to wait while I made a phone call.

"Hello" someone said.

"Roy!" I said delighted."I was wondering have you seen my wife lately she so beautiful!"

"What do you want Hughes" said roy.

"Awe come on your friend can't call" I said.

"*sigh* You know I have work to do" replied roy.

"It's not like your doing it any way" I said."I just wanted to tell you that I found one of them."

"Who are you talking about" asked roy annoyed.

"The children that disappeared two years ago" I replied."I found one of them."

"Oh really" said roy."Which one."

"The girl" I replied.

"Where is she then" roy replied.

''I sent someone to get her"I said as I heard a gun click.

"L.t colonel Hughes" said hawkeye over the phone."The colonel has work to do."

"Yes yes" I said." Bye hawkeye."

"Bye sir" she said as he hung up.

After that I leave and start walking while in deep thought.

'So she's alive' I thought.'good thing she isn't dead but the mystery is about her amnesia and her suddenly showing up here.'

Suddenly I hear screaming.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANNA GO" someone yelled.

It sounded like a girl and the noise was coming closer.

"I DON"T WANN-"

Crash! I bumped into was the girl James described. The one who disappeared.

Edleena Elric

* * *

**Read and review. Also ignore lucky.**

**lucky:Hey!**

**me:bye bye!**


	5. Episode 2 The meeting

**Disclaimer: Do not own. I own the oc's though.**

* * *

EDLEENA'S POV

I seriously don't know what's going on here. I woke up earlier to find that my head was hurting. I was covered in leaves and grass. I decided to find any form of civilization, but found nothing. Then all of a sudden I see smoke coming from the sky so I decided to go that way. When I got to my destination I saw a train and assumed it to be a train station. I heard somebody yell ''ALL ABOARD THE TRAIN TO CENTRAL!" From what I could remember central is a city. When I thought that I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around to see a man with dark blue hair and eyes while wearing a brown jacket, black shirt, black pants, and dark boots.

"Hey kid, where are your parents" the man asked.

I just stood there looking at him. The man strongly reminded me of someone but for some reason I can't remember him.

"Hey kid you all right" asked the man."where are your parents."

"I don't have any." Whoa, where did that come from but now that I think about it what I just said may be true.

"You don't have any eh" the man said."Well see come with me."

He started to walk away. I had nothing better to do so I followed him. When I caught up with him he was giving two tickets to the conductor.

"Let's go" he said, so I followed him again.

We took a seat in the third car.

"My name is James granday" the man called James said.

"Granddaddy" I said.

A tick mark appeared on his head.

"No," James said."gran-day."

"Oh" was all I said.

"So what's your name little one" James asked.

Suddenly I felt mad about his comment.

"I"m not little!" I said.

"Sure" said James.

"Why should I tell you my name" I asked looking at him.

"I just helped you get on a train and told you my name" He said."why not."

"I never asked for you help" I replied.

"Whatever" he said. He turned his head and looked out the window.

I started to feel guilty.

"Edleena" I said.

"What" he said as he turned to look at me.

"My name is Edleena" I said angrily.

"Last name" he said.

He was starting to sound like a police trying to get information out of the criminal. I turned my head to look out the window.

"Oh so you won't answer" he said.

"I don't know it" was my reply.

"Hmm" he said looking at me surprised.

"Are you def or something" I said looking at him." I don't know as in I can't remember."

"How can you not remember your last name?" he asked.

"For some reason I can't remember anything accept waking up in a pile of leaves and branches." I said.

"The military might know though"I added quietly.

"So memory loss" he said.

'Good he didn't hear my last comment' I thought.

" that might explain why your dressed up like that."

For the first time I actually realize what i'm wearing. I have on a brown short pants with burnt spots on it, my shirt is so long that it reaches my knees and wholes near the bottom and it also had burnt marks on it, and I had no shoes on.

"Oh no" said James as he stood up.

"Oh no what" I said but he already grabbed my wrist and he started to pull me somewhere.

* * *

Apparently James saw that I was hurt so he ran around, dragging me with him, trying to find a doctor. Luckily, their was someone who actually knew somethings about medical work. He found a lady and she was wearing a green shirt and blue pants and her hair was a reddish brown.

"There you go" said the woman. She just finished wrapping up my arm in a bandage.

"Um.. thank you" I said shifting in the seat. When James went doctor crazy we got moved so, i'm sitting in front of them while they sit side by side, James close to the aisle.

"My name is Lisa Middleton" said the woman named Lisa.

"My name is James granday and this is-" James said looking at me.

"Edleena" I stated.

"What lovely names" Lisa said."Do you know each other?"

"No" said James."I met her at the train station."

"What were you doing at the train station" asked Lisa.

"I don't know" I said.

"She has memory loss" said James.

"Memory loss" said Lisa."how will you find your parents?"

"I don't have any" I said bluntly turning to stare out of the window.

"I'm sor-" started Lisa.

" It's all right" I said looking back at her."I don't remember them any way."

"But-" started Lisa again.

"No reason to argue with her, anyway" said James."where are you going."

"I'm going to central obviously" she laughed.

"Right" he said.

"I just came from visiting my sister in the west" Lisa said.

"I just came from the west too" said James.

I decided to lay down. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"What were you doing their" Lisa asked.

He leaned over so only Lisa and I could hear what he said.

"I was stationed at west command" James said then he answered to our unsaid question."i'm in the military."

"What rank" I asked, looking at him.

"Lieutenant" he replied.

"Oh!" said Lisa.

"What?" James and I asked.

"You don't have a place to stay do you" said Lisa, looking at edleena."you can stay with me."

"Are you sure that's ok" I asked. I really didn't want anybody doing this for me."I can-."

"Of coarse it's ok" she said happily."I have three daughters one seven, one eight, and the last one is sixteen."

"All right so that's settled" James said then he looked over at me."what about her clothes."

"Here" Lisa gave me a bag with some clothes."put those on."

"Alright i'll be right back." I said.

Ten minutes later i'm walking back to where Lisa and James are when I hear whispering in one of the corner seats. I decided to listen in on what they were saying.

"So she's going to central" said a man.

"Yes she bordered the train a while ago" said another man.

"We need to hurry up and catch her before _he_ Knows" said the same man that talked the first time.

" Alright lets make a plan so we can capture her in central" said a woman.

After that they spoke so low that I couldn't hear any more so, I left. When I got back to my seat James was asleep.

"They look nice on you" Lisa said.

I thought that too. I'm now wearing a dark blue shirt, black cargo pants, and black boots.

"You should get some sleep too" Lisa said."It will be awhile before we get their."

So I lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

Later James woke me up to tell me we were at central. He told me it was around 5 in the morning so, I got up and went with Lisa to her place. Apparently she owned a small day care that opened three days a week. Their house was up stairs so up we went. When we got their she made me some food. I thanked her and she pointed out a spare room.

"Down the hall two doors to the right" she said.

I stepped inside the room the walls white, the carpet brown, and the bed blue. I walked right in, took off my shoes, and jumped into the bed.

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a girl with brown hair shaking me.

"Someones here for you" she said.

I got up, put my shoes on, and walked to the daycare part of the house to see James waiting for me in his car.

"Get in" He says.

"Wha-" but he pulled me into the car and we drove off.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"To central command" He says.

"What! Why?" I asked looking at him. Now that I take notice I cane see that he's wearing a uniform.

"To meet l.t colonel Hughes" James replied.

"I am I in trouble?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

When we got inside on central I received strange looks from people. I started to got aggravated so I took off running.

"Edleena! Wait!" He yelled but I kept on running.

'_Maybe if I yelled like a winy child they would let me out of here'_ I thought.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANNA GO" I shouted.

They all looked at me. I kept on running.

"I DON'T WANN-"

Crash! I bumped into someone. I looked up at the person to find it was a man with black hair and green eyes.

"Edleena" the man said.

I just sat their and looked at him he looked familiar but I don't know who he is.

* * *

**Hope I did good.**


End file.
